Project D
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: Many know of the events leading up to the God's Awakening. Rifts appeared all over time and space, allowing two entities to clash and another to have its home violated. However, most don't know of the rifts elsewhere. While some only transferred from one side of the earth to the other, some were so big and powerful that they allowed entry to other, unknown dimensions. (One-Shot)


_**I know... I have Tainted Souls I have to complete. And the others. But I was reading some really amazing fanfics. Can't remember the creator, but my favorite one of theirs is '**_ **It's Playtime Titans' _where a Mew goes into the world of Teen Titans. It's part of a series where Mew goes into other worlds because of boredom. It's really good and I suggest you check out those stories._**

 ** _This was a challenge given by the creator. It was to make a story where a legendary or pseudo-legendary Pokemon goes to another world and befriends a character from the series and you can make up the rules after that.  
_**

 ** _Now, I've never watched Young Justice until I wrote this. It's a really good series and I'll continue to watch it. I hear people are fighting for a Season 3 and, while I can't contribute to it, I certainly hope their wish comes true. I'm watching it as I'm watching Teen Titans for a story similar to this one, though I'm going to try and finish that one before I actually post it._**

 ** _This story, Project D, is going to be a one-shot until I can find a good place to start it again. I am only posting it like this because I put a crap-ton of effort into it, and I wanted to share it with people and see what you all think. Who knows? If people like this one enough I'll make more chapters. I might even give a sneak-peak into the other one I'm making._**

 ** _Anyway, I've bored you enough (if you bothered to read this). Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!_**

* * *

Many people know of the events leading up to the God's Awakening. Rifts appeared all over time and space, allowing two entities to clash and another to have its home violated. Water shot up in torrents toward the wormholes in mid-air, causing small ponds and lakes to completely disappear.

However, most don't know of the rifts elsewhere. While some only transferred from one side of the earth to the other, some were so big and powerful that they allowed entry to other, unknown dimensions. And while some remained untouched, others weren't so lucky.

...

A loud roar echoed through the Ozone Layer, the noise heard only by the creature who created it. Its long, sleek green body whipped around as it flew effortlessly through the atmosphere. Its red eyes scanned the area for any meteors or unwanted visitors.

Seeing a meteor flying in the area, Rayquaza immediately fired a Hyper Beam, destroying it entirely before it continued its flight. The serpentine Pokemon suddenly sensed a power surge somewhere in the area. Letting out a loud roar, the Pokemon turned and flew in that direction.

It didn't take long to get to the source, but to its surprise, it didn't see anything. It still sensed the rift, but there wasn't anything to find.

A low growl escaped its throat, thinking someone or something was playing tricks on it.

Then it happened. It happened so fast that Rayquaza didn't know what to do at first.

A black-purple hole opened up to its right, shocking the dragon. It roared and fired a Hyper Beam at it but it only seemed to suck in the energy. In retaliation, the black hole's gravity increased, reaching for and grasping the legendary Pokemon. Despite how hard it fought to escape, Rayquaza was sucked into the wormhole, it's vision going black.

…

(WASHINGTON D.C.)

The wormhole opened once more, spitting out the large dragon before disappearing.

The unconscious beast fell with a loud thud by the Cadmus building, destroying a third of it and a few cars and street wires.

Within the building, forty-two levels below ground, an alarm sounded. Red lights blared throughout the facility.

"What is going on?!" Mark Desmond, the head of the facility, called out in annoyance. The strange creature on his shoulder said nothing, the horns on its head glowing.

One of the security officers turned away from a monitor and to the Professor. "A section of the upper floor has been destroyed, sir."

"From what?!" he asked, eyes wide in surprise. What could have caused such destruction?

The officer typed rapidly on the keyboard as he tried to get the right camera on screen. He suddenly stopped typing, his eyes wide in shock. "S-Sir, you're not going to believe this…"

"Well what is it?" Desmond growled, walking over hastily when there was no reply. He leaned over the man, placing a hand on the desk with a thud.

The camera's view wasn't perfect. The only one that did have a perfect view was destroyed. But what was shown got his whole body to tense.

There was a long green strip of...something. It has yellow and red accents, and from the destruction it caused, it seemed to have a lot of weight to it.

He turned to another man, this one wearing a strange yellow helmet. "Get as many men up there immediately! It want it contained and brought here before anyone sees it! If anyone does, then make sure they stay silent."

"Yes, sir." The man immediately ran out of the room.

Desmond turned back to the screen, eyes narrowed in intrigue.

…

Many hours later, considering the size and scale of the mysterious creature, the team was able to get it into the facility and into a temporary pod on the fifty-second floor.

Desmond walked briskly through the hall leading to the pod, shoulders stiff and face straight. He wanted to examine whatever this thing was before he talked to the Light.

The door opened and he froze, eyes widening as his gaze traveled upward.

That was no regular serpent. It was a very large dragon. A creature thought to be in fairy tales and myths.

His eyes took in every detail of the beast. From the green scales to the yellow pattern to the protrusions on its head. This monster exuded a powerful aura without even being conscious!

"Incredible…" he muttered to himself. But the helmeted man, Guardian, overheard and walked over.

"Its an unidentified. A being never recorded before. We managed to contain it for now, but we are working on a new pod for permanent capture."

"This being… it's strength and power could be useful…" Desmond stated to himself as he glanced at the readings on the computer. He rubbed his chin for a moment before turning to Guardian. "Collect blood samples and assign five G-Gnomes to it. We must keep it in stasis until we are able to find a good way to control it."

"Yes, sir."

Desmond went to walk out when a piercing roar cut through the air. The scientists and Guardian all turned to the dragon who was waking from its slumber. Desmond's eyes widened in fear. Was the dosage in the water not enough to keep it asleep?

Rayquaza's red eyes glared down at the humans, a growl escaping its throat. How dare they contain it! ' _These pathetic humans thought they could control me?!'_

It let out an even louder screech in anger, the frequency causing the glass to shatter and the water to spill out. The scientists screamed in fear, moving back.

Desmond turned to his G-Gnome. "Contact all of the G-Trolls immediately! We need to contain it!"

Rayquaza slammed into the base of the pod once the water holding it up was gone. It lifted itself, rearing back its head and roaring in rage. Some of the scientists turned and ran, wanting to escape. Rayquaza saw this and turned to the computers some were hiding behind. It opened its mouth, collecting energy between its teeth.

"Professor Desmond!" Guardian called, grabbing the man and pulling him farther away from the target. Rayquaza shot the Hyper Beam, destroying the computers and creating a fiery explosion that killed the scientists behind it.

It screeched again, the room shuddering from the fierce noise. Its eyes turned to the doorway where Desmond and Guardian were attempting to run. ' _You will not run from me!'_ With a loud screech, the dragon shot toward the door. However, a gray creature suddenly appeared and punched Rayquaza back, its body hitting some more equipment and causing another explosion.

Rayquaza lifted itself from the rubble and glared at its opponent. More of those things appeared- fifteen of them. With a cry, the dragon fired off another Hyper Beam, killing one and injuring two others. The remaining ones ran towards it. Rayquaza quickly flew out of the rubble and towards them, its body flailing wildly. It opened its mouth and bit down on the first one, throwing it into another. Then it turned and slammed another with its tail.

One of the G-Trolls grabbed Rayquaza's tail and, with great difficulty, swung the beast. Rayquaza screeched as it slammed back-first into the floor, one of the bigger pieces of equipment breaking and cutting into its scales. Growling, it used its claws to stand and went to attack again. Three more G-Trolls rammed into it and forced it back down.

' _Get off of me!'_ the Pokemon screeched, but to no avail. In one last attempt, it opened its mouth and fired a Hyper Beam, killing two more before it was restrained completely.

One of the G-Trolls walked up to it. The dragon snarled angrily, but it was turned into a roar of pain when it felt electricity shoot through its body. Its eyes moved to see Desmond with a sick grin on his face and a strange device in his hand. He pressed it to the dragon's stomach and another roar cut through the air.

Rayquaza was placed in a different tube once the pain rendered it unconscious. They had used all types of torture to teach it a lesson, giving the dragon thick scars that wouldn't heal on some parts of its body.

…

(Two Weeks Later)

With the new pod completed, the G-Trolls were able to move Rayquaza in and keep it in complete stasis. Its body was suspended by the blue liquid inside, and multiple restraints were placed to prevent movement if it were to awaken. A black collar with a red light was wrapped tightly around its neck. Five G-Gnomes sat above the water within the tube, ready to transmit any orders or data to the beast. Computers monitored its vitals.

The door opened with a hiss and Desmond walked in, hands clasped behind his back. He stared up at the creature with a big, calculated grin. "Such a beautiful specimen…"

"Sir!" Desmond looked over to one of the researchers who stood by a computer. He walked over.

"What is it?"

"We were able to get multiple blood samples from Project D. But take a look at this." He turned to the computer and typed a few words into it. A couple screens popped up; one containing the blood compositions for types A, B, AB, and O, while the other screen held the blood composition belonging to the dragon. "We've done extensive research on Project D's blood, but it doesn't match any known blood types! Not even that of Superman or the Martian. It's a whole new blood type for this one creature."

Desmond hummed, looking closely at the dragon's blood composition, then turned to look at the dragon itself. So many mysteries surrounded it. Where did it come from? What is it, exactly? Are there others like it? How strong was it? He wanted all of those questions answered, but knew that it would be a near-impossible task. But…

He turned to the scientist. "Get more blood samples. Perhaps the blood can help with the creation of Project Kr and Project Blockbuster."

"Yes, sir."

Desmond then turned to the G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside the pod. Tell them to begin phase one." The G-Gnome nodded, then lowered its head and closed its eyes. Its two horns gained a bright red glow, copied by the G-Gnomes within Rayquaza's pod.

Desmond's smirk widened. If all went as planned, this powerful beast would be under the control of Light, making everything just a little bit easier.

All he had to do… was wait.

(Three Years Later)

Desmond sat at his desk, carefully extracting blood samples belonging to Project D into a dropper. Turning to a vial with water and a strange crystalline structure inside, he released a small drop of the blood, causing the acidic blood to dissolve the crystals. He stirred it gently to combine the solutions, corked it, and placed it in a capsule with five other vials. He smirked, but it quickly disappeared when the door opened.

"Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you fail to understand?" he asked condescendingly, turning toward the man.

"A G-Gnome on sub-level twenty-six reports three intruders."

The scientist sighed in aggravation. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" he asked.

"No."

"Then the G-Gnome's confused. Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secured facility in D.C.," he stated matter-of-factly, turning back to his research.

"My job to keep it that way," Guardian replied calmly. Desmond groaned.

"Fine. Take a squad." He shooed him away, signalling the end of conversation.

Guardian bowed slightly and turned to leave, but stopped when Dubbilex entered. "Might I recommend Guardian leaving his G-Gnome behind? If he were to engage in battle, the G-Gnome-"

"-would get in my way," Guardian finished, earning himself a look from Dubbilex. Desmond whipped around with a glare.

"Absolutely not. The advantages of instantaneous telepathic communication outweighs any other concerns." He turned to his own G-Gnome and lightly scratched its jaw. The G-Gnome's horns glowed red, copied by Guardian's shortly after.

Guardian's eyes turned glassy for a moment. "I need to keep my G-Gnome with me at all times," he said monotonously before he turned and left the room. Dubbilex lingered a moment longer before following Guardian out of the room. The doors shut behind him. Desmond returned to his work.

…

Elsewhere, on the forty-second floor, the three intruders managed to unlock a large door. When they opened it, they had to take a moment to collect themselves.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed," Robin said, looking at the dozens of blue creatures giving off electricity.

The three walked inside, looking around.

Kid Flash stopped, staring at one of them. "This is how they kept this place secret from the world…" He turned to the other two. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid." He gestured to the creatures. "They're generating their own power with these...uh, things."

"If you think about it, even the name of this place gives a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

Robin walked up to one of the pods. "And this Cadmus created life, too." He grinned, looking down at a monitor. "Let's see if we can't find out why…" He lifted his left arm in front of him, pulling out a usb connected to his sleeve and plugged it in. A holographic screen appeared in front of him.

Aqualad and Kid Flash walked over as he started speaking, "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa, look at these things!" Robin tapped the screen, going through each and every kind of Genomorph. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws… These things are living weapons!"

Kid Flash leaned in, eyes narrowing. "They're engineering an army. But… for who?"

Robin then noticed something on the screen, small and hidden. "Wait, I found something…" He tapped it, bringing up another screen. "Project Kr…" He tapped at the screen and growled. "Ugh, it's triple encrypted. I can-"

"Don't move!"

The three boys jumped and turned toward the voice. Guardian stood there with about eight Genomorphs. Guardian's eyes widened. "Aqualad? Kid Flash? Robin?"

"At least they got your name right," Robin joked, turning back to the screen.

"Wait…" Aqualad's voice got their attention. "I know you. Guardian. You're a hero."

"I do my best."

Robin tuned out their talking for a moment, noticing something else hidden just like Project Kr. He typed quickly while Kr downloaded behind the scenes, hoping to decrypt it, but it seemed to be even more protected than Project Kr!

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm chief of security. And you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and sort this out."

"You really think the Justice League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?!"

Guardian's eyes widened in confusion and shock. "Weapons? I don't-Ngh!" He shut his eyes tightly, one hand gripping his head. He didn't notice his G-Gnome's horns glowing red. But what he did see… in his mind, were two bright red, piercing eyes. His eyes went glassy for a moment before they narrowed. "Destroy them! No mercy!" The Genomorphs at his side launched themselves at the three kids.

Robin quickly jumped in front of them and threw down a smoke ball, detonating it almost immediately. He grappled a beam and launched himself away, leaving the other two to deal with the Genomorphs.

He ran down the hall and around the corner to an elevator where he started hacking into the system, causing the alarm to sound, blaring in his ear.

After a few minutes he heard the other two run over to him. "Thanks for the help, man!" Kid Flash growled sarcastically. Robin looked to him.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

Whatever Kid's next words were were gone the moment the elevator door opened. The two quickly got in, Aqualad not too far behind. The watched as the doors quickly closed, cutting the Genomorphs off way too closely.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Kid Flash looked up and frowned. The number was going up. Aqualad noticed this as well and turned to Robin.

"We're going down?" he asked.

"Dude, the exit is up!" Kid exclaimed, pointing in said direction. Robin stared at them.

"Um, hello? Project Kr? It's on sub-level Fifty-two." He looked away. "And something else, too."

"Our deaths?" Kid asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. Robin shook his head.

"No. Something called Project D. It was more secured than Project Kr. I could barely get any info about it before we had to escape Guardian."

"This is getting out of hand," Aqualad stated, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He looked to the other two. "I think… we should contact the League." The other two remained quiet, looking down at the metal floor.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. The three prepared for combat, but no one showed up. Instead, they were greeted by a strange cavern-like area. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all covered in a strange red substance, with purple orbs placed in them. Crated and other equipment littered the sides of the cave.

Robin took the first step and ran right in. Kid Flash shrugged and followed, Aqualad reluctantly following, as well.

The three crouched by some crates, looking at the forked path.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Which way?" Robin paused, looking between the two paths, then to his teammates.

"Kid Flash, you go left. Aqualad and I will go right."

"Wha-me?! Why do I have to go alone?" Kid Flash asked worriedly.

"Because I-"

"Halt!"

Robin groaned in annoyance. How many times did he have to be interrupted?

The three boys turned to see a strange alien-esque creature with two large horns. Dubbilex raised his hand, horns glowing red as he lifted two barrels up and tossed them at the intruders. They quickly scattered to avoid the barrels which exploded upon impact. Robin tossed a birdarang at him but he stopped it and threw another barrel.

Kid Flash shared a look with Aqualad and Robin. After a few tense moments, he sighed and shot toward Dubbilex. The Genomorph prepared to stop him, but he was too fast and agile. Kid Flash ran in a circle around Dubbilex and straight down the path. Dubbilex turned in that direction with a frown.

The elevator doors opened once again and he turned to see Guardian with more Genomorphs.

"Where did they go?" Guardian asked.

"They are headed for Project Kr," he answered after a moment of hesitated silence. The 'hero' and his team ran down the right hall. Dubbilex watched them fade from view before turning and walking calmly toward Project D.

…

(With Kid Flash)

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why he followed Robin's instructions. It wasn't like the kid was the leader of their little group. He supposed it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he noticed a door in front of him. It was open, and a woman was walking out. One of the employees, if he had to guess. He noticed the door starting to close and ran even faster, knocking the woman away as he passed. With one final leap forward, he made it through right before it closed.

Because of his momentum, he ended up falling and rolling across the floor. A very hard something stopped his roll a bit painfully. His back would definitely be hurting for a while.

"Ngh…" Kid Flash pushed himself up, wobbling slightly. He placed a hand on the same thing he hit to try and regain his balance. "Man… That was a close one…" He winced and placed a hand on his back. "Ow. What did I hit?" He turned and looked, his eyes trailing upward.

His eyes slowly widened as they moved up and up. He started to back away, body trembling at the sight. "W-what the heck… is t-that?" Before him stood a large green dragon, its eyes closed and body unmoving.

Kid Flash tore his eyes away to look at the metal plate at the bottom of the pod. "Project… D?" He looked up at the dragon. "Project Dragon…"

He looked up further and noticed five G-Gnomes above the dragon, their horns glowing red.

"What would Cadmus want with this thing…?" Kid muttered to himself, his body still trembling slightly. He shook his head, looking around. There had to be a reason Robin wanted him to come here. Was it just to find out what Project D was? "He couldn't have given me a few more instructions or details, could he?" He looked around the lab, walking over to a monitor that held the dragon's vital information.

"This thing's alive," he whispered, noticing the heartbeat.

" _Who… are you?"_ The voice in Kid's head made him jump. He looked around worriedly, but saw no one was there.

"Uh… H-hello?"

" _You're not… a normal… human, are you?"_ the voice asked. Flash couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Uh… No? My name's Kid Flash."

" _An odd name…"_

"Hey, I like my name!" Kid shouted defensively.

" _Why… are you here?"_

"Um… Well…"

The sound of bubbles made Kid Flash jump and turn to the pod. The bubbles rose from the dragon's nose to the top. It happened periodically; slowly.

He walked over and placed a hand on the pod. This thing… was it in pain?

" _You humans are such strange creatures…"_ the voice whispered. Kid ignored it for a moment to stare at the dragon.

When he looked closer, he noticed something. Scars. There didn't seem to be that many, but the ones that were visible were huge. One looked like an X and was about two-thirds down its body. Another one was a thick scar going through its eye. There was also small but thick one that was positioned on its side near the middle of its body.

If it wasn't in pain now, it definitely was before.

"Who… are you?" he asked the strange voice.

" _Why should I tell a lowly human who I am?"_

"Um, because I told you my name? It's fair."

The voice was quiet for a moment, then he heard a chuckle in his head. " _I suppose so. Very well... My name... is Rayquaza."_

Rayquaza… that was something he'd never heard of before.

A hiss broke his thoughts and he whipped around to the door. He stiffened, seeing the strange Geomorph that had attacked him, Robin, and Aqualad earlier.

"I see you have found Project D," Dubbilex said, walking into the lab calmly, his hands together behind him. His eyes were set on the large beast in the pod, though Kid Flash didn't take his eyes off the enemy.

"Yeah. You guys tortured this thing, right?"

"I did not torture it. But I cannot say the same for my employer." He turned to Kid Flash. "Now that you have found it, what do you hope to accomplish?" Kid paused, glancing at the dragon before returning his gaze to Dubbilex as he started speaking again, "It would be wise to leave it alone."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I have watched the destruction this monster caused." Dubbilex walked forward until he was at the cage. His eyes never left it. "While I was not there when it originally happened, I saw the footage. This beast is powerful. Too powerful. Were it not for the confined room, I doubt anyone would have survived its rampage."

"Well why do you think it went on a rampage to begin with?" Kid Flash asked rhetorically and with a hint of anger. Dubbilex turned to the kid. "Maybe if you didn't capture it and left it alone instead it wouldn't have attacked you!" Dubbilex said nothing. "Nothing to say, huh?" Kid Flash scoffed. His eyes widened slightly when Dubbilex's horns started glowing.

"Ah, it seems your friends have been captured." Kid Flash's eyes widened. He stepped back with the Genomorph turned to him. "I believe it is time you join them."

"Like heck I'm going with-" He yelled out in pain as the equipment behind him exploded, sending him flying into the hard wall, knocking him out. Dubbilex turned to Kid with a calculating stare, his horns no longer glowing, then went to retrieve him.

He walked to the door, the unconscious kid floating beside him. He stopped, turning to look at Rayquaza one last time. Red eyes met red as the two stared each other down for a few moments.

Rayquaza's eye slowly closed again, unable to stay awake. Dubbilex turned and walked toward Project Kr for further instructions.

…

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were unconscious, suspended in pods of their own. Watching over them was a young man in a white bodysuit with a red Superman symbol on his chest.

Everything was quiet.

' _Time is running out. You must awaken. You must wake up. NOW!'_

Kid Flash's eyes shot open with a gasp, the unfamiliar voice ringing in his ears. His eyes locked on to the man in front of him, his unsettling gaze freaking him out just a little bit. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

"That's Project Kr. Superboy," Robin answered, also awake.

"Super-what?!"

"Superman's clone…" Aqualad added, looking at their captor, whose face remained stoic. Aqualad sighed. "We only sought to help you."

"So you guys freed him, and he attacked you. How's that for gratitude. At least my target didn't do anything."

"Kid, please. I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions," Aqualad stated, turning to his friend. Neither they nor Superboy noticed Robin start trying to unlock the restraints.

"What if I…" Superboy paused to clear his underused voice, "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course 'he' can talk!" Superboy growled.

Seeing the looks from his partners, Kid Flash weakly said, "Not like I called him an 'it'..."

Aqualad turned to Superboy. "Those G-Gnomes. Did they teach you everything?"

"Yes. They taught me how to read, write… I know the names of things-"

"But have you actually _seen_ them?" Robin asked. "Do you know what the sun looks like? The stars? The ocean?"

"Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?"

"I am Superboy. A Genomorph created from Superman's DNA to take over for him should he perish. Or kill him should he turn from the Light."

The sheer conviction in his words caused the three boys to falter, turning to each other in shock.

Aqualad was the first to come out of the shock. "Being like Superman is...a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you _deserve_ a life of your own. Away from Cadmus-"

"I am alive _because_ of Cadmus. It is my home!"

"Your 'home' is a test tube. We can show you the sun," Robin added softly, not wanting to anger the boy.

"Well, it's almost midnight. We can show you the moon," Kid added to try and lighten the mood. It went unheard.

"We can introduce you to Superman."

That last part got Superboy's eyes to widen.

"No. He can't."

Everyone turned their heads to Desmond as he walked in, his face darkened. Guardian followed him in.

"Guardian, take the clone back to its pod."

The 'hero' walked over and placed a hand on Superboy who looked back up at the young heroes. "Help us…" Aqualad whispered to him. After a moment, Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand.

Desmond scoffed and walked up to him. "Don't start thinking now!" His G-Gnome hopped onto Superboy's shoulder. The clone's eyes widened for a moment before relaxing as his eyes glazed over. "You're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me! To Cadmus! Now, get back in your pod immediately!"

Superboy turned and walked out of the room in a daze, ignoring the shouts aimed at him from the captured teens.

The door shut tightly. Desmond smirked, then turned to the scientist by the control panel.

"Tell me something, old man." He frowned and turned to Kid Flash. Aqualad and Robin looked at him in confusion and worry, praying he wouldn't say anything he'd regret. "Project D. What's your goal with it?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"Project D? Why would I tell you anything about that?"

"I mean, if we're going to die, there's no harm in telling us."

Desmond paused at that, seeming to think it over. Finally, he spoke, "Fine. I suppose I can indulge you before your death. Project D was created when a strange creature landed right next to our lab. We brought it down here to study it and put it in a temporary cage. Unfortunately, we were not equipped to deal with such a monstrosity and we lost some good scientists when trying to restrain it. We performed a few more tests and found some interesting facts about it-"

"Tests? You tortured the thing!" Kid exclaimed angrily.

"It killed a good handful of scientists. I believe torture was a fair trade. And we made sure it would never be allowed to escape again."

Kid Flash grit his teeth. That dragon terrified him, but he hated seeing it trapped in a place like this!

"Now, I believe that's enough. Start the cloning process."

The screams of the boys echoed through the room as their blood was being collected. Desmond turned to Dubbilex.

"Have the G-Gnomes download their memories. When that's done, delete the source materials."

Kid Flash opened his eyes and glared angrily at Desmond and Dubbilex, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming. The pain was immense. His body burned from the electricity.

Then, it stopped. The pain that wracked his body almost completely disappeared.

The three boys looked forward just in time to see Superboy push Desmond, the scientist, and Dubbilex into the wall. Superboy looked up at them.

"So… are you going to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked with a hint of worry. Superboy's eyes narrowed for a few moments before returning to normal.

"Funny… It seems I don't have heat vision. I guess helping is my only option," he added with a bit of sarcasm. He turned to Robin's pod as the boy wonder was finally able to free himself. He rubbed his wrists to try and get circulation back in them.

"Man that took forever. Batman'd have my head if he was here."

"Really? _That's_ what you're worried about? The entire LEAGUE will have our heads when this is over!" Kid exclaimed.

"Calm down," Aqualad said.

Robin pressed a button on the panel, opening the pods. After searching for a moment he pressed another button to release the cuffs. Aqualad and Kid Flash joined Superboy and Robin on the ground. Aqualad grinned to the clone. "Thank you." His only response was a nod.

"H-How dare you…" The teens turned to Desmond. "You'll never escape!"

Robin frowned, reaching into his utility belt. "That guy is not whelmed… not whelmed at all." He tossed three birdarangs at the spheres containing their blood, then turned and left.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as he followed him out just as the birdarangs exploded.

Desmond stood, watching the room go up in flames. He turned to the door, eyes murderous. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus," he ordered. The G-Gnome on his shoulder complied.

"What now?" Guardian asked, looking to his employer.

Desmond took out a screen and looked at it. "We follow them and cut them off."

The process of doing just that was tedious. But eventually they found their way to the ventilation system. Desmond grinned. "Robin may have been able to hack the cameras, but he neglected to touch the motion sensors." He swung open the men's bathroom door, his eyes trained on the vent. "They should be coming out from here. We've got them cornered!"

Unfortunately, what came out was a torrent of Genomorphs, knocking down the Professor and Guardian. Desmond growled lowly.

"He hacked the motion sensors…" Guardian helped him up. "Let's get to the elevator."

"Sir, what do you plan on doing?"

Desmond remained silent, his fists clenched tightly, enough to draw blood. They got to the elevator and, to Guardian's surprise, hit the button for sub-level Fifty-Two.

"Sir?"

"I have something I need to take care of. You cut them off in the meantime. Make sure they do not escape!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Desmond walked out and the doors closed. His walk instantly turned into a run as he made his way to Project D. He placed a hand on the scanner and the door opened. He walked in, regaining his composure. It wouldn't do to freak out now.

He stood in front of the pod, staring up at the sleeping dragon. He smirked. "It's time for you to awaken." He looked to his G-Gnome and nodded. The G-Gnome closed it eyes and it's horns glowed. The five G-Gnomes above Rayquaza imitated the action. Desmond walked over to a control pad and typed a few commands. The liquid in the pod started draining, leaving the dragon suspended only by the restraints.

"Time to get up." He pressed one more button.

Rayquaza's eyes shot open, the burning red glowing brightly. It started moving, snapping the restraints around its serpentine body and it's arms. It flailed it's head, the restraint clamping its mouth shut refusing to break. Desmond's smirk grew and grew.

Those kids would not escape. He would make sure of it.

…

Superboy looked at the Genomorphs that surrounded him and his new friends. The three had fallen asleep due to the Genomorphs' powers. At this point, they had started to wake up. The G-Gnome that rested upon Guardian's shoulder left him, leaving him confused and with a headache.

" _Well? What will you choose?"_ Superboy stared at Dubbilex for a few moments, his mind whirring. What did he want to do? They wanted him to help liberate them. But could he? What was the right choice? No… Why was there even any question? He knew the answer.

He stared at the Genomorph with full conviction. "I choose… freedom."

Dubbilex raised his eyebrows slightly.

Guardian slowly moved his hand away from his head, the pounding subsiding for now. "It feels like...a fog… lifting…"

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash stood, looking at the hero. "Guardian?" Aqualad called cautiously.

Guardian reciprocated the look. "Go. I'll take care of Desmond."

"I think not." Guardian's eyes widened slightly and he turned around. The Genomorphs moved aside to reveal Desmond, glaring at the five in front of him. "If you think I'll let you all leave so easily then you're more foolish than I've thought."

Robin grit his teeth together while Aqualad spoke, "You're outnumbered, Desmond."

"Maybe so…" He smirked. "But you are all outmatched."

The ground beneath their feet shook as a loud, guttural roar echoed through the hall. Guardian's eyes widened.

"Desmond! What have you done?!" Another roar made him stumble a bit before regaining his footing.

"W-what is that?!" Robin asked, a hand on the wall next to him. Aqualad was looking around worriedly. Kid Flash, however, had wide eyes as he stared at the floor. That was no ordinary roar.

He turned to the others. "We have to go. NOW!"

The ground shook harshly, the ground cracking beneath their feet. The kids glanced at each other before jumping in every direction away from the cracks. The ground lifted before bursting open, a green blur shooting upwards and through the next floor, Desmond within its grasp.

"What was…?"

"Project Dragon," Dubbilex answered Robin, getting their attention.

"That thing was Project Dragon?!" Aqualad exclaimed. Kid Flash just stared at the hole above them, watching the dragon fly around, waiting for its prey to come to it.

"The only way out of here is past that monster. We need to fight it," Superboy stated, turning to them.

"Are you crazy? We can't fight that thing!"

They all jumped in shock when the roof above a couple Genomorphs suddenly collapsed, destroying the ones unfortunate to be under the rubble.

Superboy turned to the three. "It's not going to wait for us. Either we fight back, or get crushed."

The three boys looked to each other before Robin sighed. "Alright. Let's do this." The other two nodded as well.

"Good."

They got to the ground floor and noticed the dragon half-coiled in front of the exit. Desmond stood on its head, in the center of a yellow circle. It mouth was still clamped as it glared at the four fighters.

"So you've chosen a slow death, have you?" Desmond mocked.

"We chose to live," Superboy responded. The scientist growled before jumping down to the floor and looking at the beast.

"Well? Kill them!"

Rayquaza roared loudly, despite its mouth being shut, and rushed toward the group. The four scattered as the dragon shot by them.

Robin threw five birdarangs at it. Two hit it while the others hit the wall. All of them exploded and caused the dragon to roar once more, though they didn't know whether it was from pain or anger.

It flew towards them again. Superman reared his fist back. When it got close enough he send his fist toward it, hitting the side of its mouth and sending it into a pillar, destroying the thick cement. Rayquaza roared again, lifting its head toward them. It felt something land on its head and tried to shake it off.

Aqualad grit his teeth together and held on tightly. His tattoos glowed a bright blue as he sent electric waves through Rayquaza's body. The dragon screeched in pain and shot toward another pillar. Aqualad's eyes widened and he jumped off right before Rayquaza slammed its head into the pillar enough to destroy part of it.

As the fight continued, Kid Flash watched. This didn't feel right. Something was wrong…

" _Young one."_ Kid's eyes widened and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

" _H...He…"_

The voice was fading in and out. He kept looking around the the voice's owner, but only saw Desmond. His eyes widened, the voice momentarily being forgotten. He grinned. "Gotcha!"

He shot toward Desmond, intent on stopping him before anything gets worse. He was almost to his target when something slammed down on him, nearly crushing him. A scream ripped from his throat.

"Kid!" Robin and Aqualad exclaimed, horrified.

Rayquaza towered over their friend, its claws digging into the ground and preventing any escape. Kid Flash turned his head as much as he could, staring into the deep crimson eyes.

This was it… This was how he was going to die… Not a bad way to die, by any means. But he had so much left to do. So much more he could see! He wasn't even out of high school yet!

"Get… away from him!" Robin yelled, grunting from the pain in his arm. Rayquaza didn't pay him any heed, only staring at the lowly human beneath him.

"Project D," Desmond called, "Kill him!"

"NO!"

Kid Flash shut his eyes tightly, his body tensing for the pain. But it never came. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he slowly opened one eye to see what had happened.

The dragon's eyes hadn't left him. It was staring; thinking.

Kid Flash stiffened when the hand around him started to move, but to his surprise, the dragon was lifting its claws!

He turned onto his back and stared, mesmerized by the beast who stared back at him.

"You stupid beast!"

The collar around its neck burned a bright red as electricity coursed through its veins. It reared back, lifting its head with a pain-filled screech as it desperately tried to escape the pain.

Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash watched in horror and shock as the dragon was electrocuted mercilessly.

"I said KILL HIM!"

The dragon's head shook before it reared back again. Metal could be heard stretching and straining. Finally, the restraint around its mouth burst into two pieces as its mouth opened wide, a loud, painful screech attacking their ears. The ground shook from the sound.

A few seconds passed and the screech stopped, the dragon quickly turning and opening its mouth. Superboy's eyes widened.

"Run!"

A black beam shot from its mouth. The four dodged just in time, the beam destroying the floor they stood on mere seconds ago.

"Great, now what?" Aqualad asked, looking at the very angry monster.

Robin bit his lip, looking around for any solution. His eyes then landed on the dragon; more specifically, the dragon's collar.

"We need to get the collar off of it," he told them after dodging another beam. "That's how it's being controlled. We can't get close to Desmond, so taking down the collar is our only option."

"That thing's made from some tough stuff," Superboy stated. "Especially if it can't destroy the collar on its own."

"Good thing we have a strong guy to help us out," Kid Flash stated with a grin, looking toward Superboy.

"Superboy." He turned to Aqualad. "We'll create a distraction. You destroy the collar in any way you can."

"Don't give me orders," Superboy said. But he knew he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Rayquaza fired another Hyper Beam, forcing them to dodge once more. The beam continued, destroying the front entrance and part of the road.

Kid Flash appeared in front of the dragon. "Hey! Over here!" It growled and slammed its claw down. Kid appeared again to its left. "Missed me!" It slammed its claw down again, only to miss again. "Man, you're bad at this!"

A few birdarangs hit Rayquaza's other side, making it roar angrily and turn to Robin. It shot forward and tried to bit him, its jaws slamming together quickly. However, he jumped and landed on its nose. Rayquaza lifted its head and twisted it, flinging Robin into a pillar.

While this happened, Superboy was able to sneak up and latch onto the wing-like protrusions by its arms.

Desmond growled. "Superboy, you disappoint me. Now, my pet, destroy everything!" Rayquaza screeched, feeling the electricity dig deep into its body. Superboy held tightly as it shot through the ceiling and into the air, looking down at the lab.

His eyes widened when he noticed it open its mouth, black energy forming once again.

Gritting his teeth, Superman hoisted himself up to the thick collar. He could barely ignore the electricity coursing through his veins when he touched it, but he focused on finding a weak panel or a hatch to open the collar.

"No off switch…" he muttered to himself, raising his fist. "Guess I'll have to make one!" He slammed it own, breathing through the metal of the collar and grabbing a fistfull of wires. He yanked them out, wincing. The electricity suddenly stopped, as did the dragon. Superboy breathed heavily, feeling some sparks still going through his body.

The energy Rayquaza started to build up slowly dissipated once it realized the collar no longer shocked it. It turned its head slightly and looked at Superboy, who looked back. Its eyes no longer glowed in fury.

It looked down at the partially-destroyed building and floated down. It levitated by the ground, allowing Superboy to get off its back. Aqualad quickly helped Superboy who was weak from the powerful electric shock.

"Y-you… You damn dragon!" It looked over to Desmond, his face red with fury. "I trained you for three years to serve ME! And you WILL serve ME!"

A guttural growl sounded as its eyes narrowed. It went over to Desmond and screeched in his face, grabbing him within its claws and slamming him through another pillar, causing the room to shake. ' _You dare think you could control me?!'_

Robin looked down at the model on the screen, his face paling. "Uh… guys?"

' _I would never willingly follow a lowly creature like YOU!'_ He punched him through another pillar, forcing the room to shake once more. Desmond was unconscious now, blood seeping through his skull and mouth.

"Guys, the building's about to collapse!" Robin exclaimed. Rayquaza looked over to them. The building shook more and more as the remaining pillars collapsed under the weight. Everything fell with it.

Before they were crushed, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad found themselves surrounded by green.

…

The sight that greeted the Justice League was not a promising one.

"Robin!"

"Aqualad!"

"Kid!"

Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash looked at the former-building in horror.

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Wonder Woman asked. Red Tornado nodded.

"Yes… The Cadmus Labs here in Washington. No mistaking it."

The Justice League watched as the three men tried searching the rubble for any survivors. But the place was so collapsed, the others didn't think there was any way they could have survived. A few joined in the digging, hoping to at least find bodies for closure.

Within the rubble, Robin opened his eyes, looking around in the darkness. Where was he? Was he...dead? No… he couldn't be! Dead, just like that?

"Hey, is anyone there?" he called out, hoping beyond hope that someone was there.

"R-Robin?" The boy wonder sighed in relief when he heard Kid Flash's pained voice. "Where are you? Where are we?"

"No clue. I thought we were gonners…" Robin sighed. "Hold on.." He reached into his utility belt with his good hand and pulled out a flashlight. He clicked it on and the area illuminated. The first thing he noticed was Kid Flash laying on the ground. He quickly made his way over and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Back hurts like heck," he replied with a grunt of pain, "But other than that, I'm good."

Robin nodded, then looked at the others. Aqualad was still unconscious, along with Superboy. He made his way over, putting the end of the flashlight in his mouth, and shook Aqualad's shoulder. The teen grunted in pain, eyes tightening before opening slowly. He sat up and Robin leaned back.

"Ugh… M-my head… What just..?" Aqualad gripped his head, feeling a massive headache coming on.

"We're safe, I think." He then looked to Superboy. He reached to shake him, but drew back when he got shocked.

"Guess the electric shock from the collar was stronger than we thought…" he muttered.

"...It hurts like hell," Superboy stated without opening his eyes, making Robin jump in surprise.

Deciding to find out where they were, Robin raised the flashlight. They were surrounded on all sides by… something. He moved closer to figure out just what it was. But when he got close, his eyes widened. "No way… This is…"

"...bin!"

Robin's head shot up at the voice. Batman!

"...qu...d!"

Ugh… It was too muffled!

Kid Flash looked around. The team was pretty banged up, but they would live.

" _Is... everyone alright?"_

The voice that rang in their heads shocked Robin and Aqualad, but Kid Flash seemed perfectly okay with it!

"Who is this?" Robin asked, looking around. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.

" _My name is Rayquaza. I… wish to thank you four."_

"Huh? Why?"

" _You freed me from my prison... And from the control of that disgusting human."_

Their eyes slowly widened as they pieced everything together.

"You… You're the dragon?!" Kid Flash exclaimed in shock.

"You can talk?" Aqualad asked.

Robin was stunned to silence.

" _Yes, though only recently."_

"Why did you save us?" Everyone turned to Superboy who was sitting up. The clone was staring up at the beast.

" _You saved me. I thought it was fitting."_

Robin regained his composure when he heard faint, muffled voices from the other side of the rubble, and looked at the 'walls' before taking a deep breath. "Okay then, Rayquaza. We need to get out of here. Our friends are up there trying to find us!"

It was quest for a few moments. Nothing happened.

"Please!"

Above the rubble, Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash kept digging along with a few others.

"Please be okay…" Flash muttered to himself, moving a large piece of cement. His eyes widened when he saw green and yellow. What is that thing?

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. The Justice League quickly distanced themselves from the building, waiting with bated breath to see what'll happen.

The rubble shifted and rose as something rose from it. Batman's hope rose, thinking it was maybe Aqualad using his powers to move the rubble. But to his, and the others' surprise, what rose out from the ashes was a strange snake-esque head. It's scales were green and its eyes were a blood red. A yellow ring decorated its head. Its eyes stared at the strange figured in front of it.

The Justice League got ready to fight, yet the beast remained there. Instead, it focused its gaze on the rubble left on its body. It grabbed a particularly heavy piece with its mouth and tossed it into the road, not really caring where it had landed. It continued pushing away bits and pieces until it was satisfied, then turned back to the Justice league.

Its eyes scanned through them all, landing finally on the Flash. It blinked in surprise, then looked behind and down. After a moment, it looked back to the Flash without moving its head.

The tension was so thick you couldn't even cut it with the sharpest knife. Finally, having enough of waiting, the dragon gestured for them to come closer, the movement accompanied by a small roar.

"Uh… Batman?" The Flash turned to the black-clad superhero whose eyes were narrowed in suspicion. The dragon gestured again with a huff.

"Watch our backs," Batman whispered to Wonder Woman and Red Tornado, who nodded. Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash all walked over to the dragon, climbing over the rubble with ease. Even just the head of the beast towered over them, its eyes staring into theirs. Finally, the dragon uncoiled itself a little more, allowing the three to look inside the dome it had made.

The Flash was the first to react. "KID!" He shot down into the dome and toward his partner. The other two quickly followed.

"Are you okay?!" Flash asked, looking over every inch of him to make sure he was okay.

Kid gave him a grin. "Yeah. A bit of a backache, but I'm fine."

"Aqualad!"

Aquaman helped him up. "Don't speak so loud. I got a massive headache." Aquaman sighed in relief.

Batman was staring down at Robin, who was looking away. Finally, he spoke. "You deliberately disobeyed my direct orders." Robin winced slightly.

"I'm sorry… I just thought that we could prove ourselves to you guys."

"We all thought that," Kid Flash added, walking over to stand next to Robin. Aqualad stood as well.

Batman stared at the three of them, then turned when he heard someone else coming. Superman was floating down.

The group stiffened when they heard the dragon growling at the new person. Batman reached for his utility belt as the growl grew.

Kid Flash quickly ran past the Flash and placed a hand on its serpentine body. "Hold on there, Rayquaza. He's a friend. Don't worry."

To the League's surprise, the beast stopped growling and allowed Superman to pass.

"Thanks." The dragon looked out toward all the other members and there was a small pause. "Oh, don't worry. They're friends, too."

"Are you… having a conversation with this thing?" Flash held up his arms defensively at the angry growl.

Kid Flash chuckled nervously. "Uh… It doesn't like being called a thing."

"Can't you guys hear it?" Robin asked, surprising even Batman.

"No. All we hear are growls or silence," Superman answered.

Kid Flash and Robin shared a confused look.

A loud thud suddenly caught their attention. "Rayquaza!" Kid Flash ran up to the top of the rubble pile where Rayquaza's head lay. "Hey, c'mon buddy. Get up."

It remained unconscious, the injuries caused by the electric shocks and the building's collapse being too much on the weakened dragon.

…

When Rayquaza regained consciousness, it found itself in a large, barred cage. It huffed in anger. ' _These humans and their stupid cages…'_

It looked around. At least the cage was big enough to move in unlike the one in that facility.

Hearing a hiss, the large Pokemon turned to see batman and Robin enter the room. They were silent as they walked around to the front of the cage.

"Hey. It's good to see you awake," Robin said with a small smile. Rayquaza huffed.

" _It would be better if I wasn't trapped like some mindless creature."_

Batman gave Robin a look. "Oh, it said it would rather not be in the cage."

"Well that's not an option right now," Batman stated, looking back to the dragon. "While Robin and the others said you were trustworthy, I do not want to take any chances with something I don't know very well." The beast nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

" _You are a smart human, I will give you that. What do you wish to know?"_

"Ask away," Robin translated. After another small roar, he added, "Though there are some things it will refuse to speak about. It doesn't completely trust you, either."

"Robin and Kid Flash said you called yourself Rayquaza. I've searched the data banks of every known creature on earth and other known planets but nothing came up. What are you?"

" _My species is known as Rayquaza, and I am the only one of my kind. The reason you have never heard of me is because I am not from here."_

Robin translated, and Batman's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

This continued for the next few hours. Rayquaza gave both of them bits and pieces of its home world, facts about itself, and a run-down of its abilities and powers. Of course, it spoke in short bursts so Robin could remember everything to say. However it refrained from speaking about its Mega-Evolution, its transformation abilities, or how it came here. It simply went along with their made-up story about it being from another planet in their galaxy. It also didn't tell them of its Legendary status. Why? Well, why not?

"Interesting… This is a lot of information to take in…" Batman said, rubbing his chin in thought. Finally, he turned to Robin. "Leave us."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Now."

Robin sighed and walked out of the room.

"You use telepathy with those you trust." Rayquaza looked back to Batman.

"You've entrusted me with a great deal of information from your world and about you. I doubt you'd give it away to just anyone. Why trust me?"

The dragon was silent for a few moments before replying, " _The boy you sent away is trustworthy. If you are trustworthy to him as much as it seems, then I see no reason not to trust you. Yet."_

Batman smirked just the tiniest bit at that. "You care for them a lot. You risked your life to save theirs."

" _I put their lives at risk. It seemed fair."_

"Hm… I have a proposition for you."

Rayquaza leaned back slightly in surprise. " _Oh?"_

…

(MOUNT JUSTICE)

Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad stood within the large cave along with their mentors and a few other heroes. The room was surrounded by metal, the entire cave serving as their bunker.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League," Batman explained, walking past the young heroes. "We're calling it into service again. Since the four of you are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He stopped, turning to them. "You'll do it on League terms.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." Batman looked to said heroes before turning to the kids. "I will deploy you on missions."

" _Real_ missions?" Robin asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Yes, but covert."

"The league will still handle all the obvious ones," Flash explained, getting their attention, "There's a reason we have these targets painted on our chests."

"The incident at Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman added, "Batman needs a team who can operate on the sly."

Batman nodded. "The five of you will be that team."

Robin's grin widened. "Cool!" He faltered as he realized… "Wait, five?"

Batman gestured behind them, making them all turn. Walking in was Martian and another girl with the same skin color. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," she greeted, a little nervous.

Kid turned to Robin with a sly grin. "Likin' this gig every minute," he whispered to him before walking taking a couple steps forward. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. This is Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

She smiled. "I'm honored to be included."

The three boys walked over to her. Robin noticed Superboy looking down in thought. "Superboy?"

The clone didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the Justice League. "What about the dragon?"

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash turned fully to him in surprise, their gazes turning to the League. Miss Martian looked at them in confusion.

All eyes, even those of the League, were on Batman. His gaze remained steady, remaining silent for a few moments.

"Rayquaza was given the opportunity to join your team and work in covert operations."

"Really?!" Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweet. We got a dragon on our team!" Robin said with a big grin on his face.

"No, you don't." The boys' celebration quickly stopped and they turned to Batman questioningly. "I gave Rayquaza a choice. And it chose to leave."

"W-what?" Kid asked. Even Superboy's eyes were wide, though slightly.

Batman turned away and paced. "It did not like the idea of being held up within a mountain and following orders. While it did save you at Cadmus, it explained that it had owed you for freeing it." He turned to them. "It has gone back to its planet, and has specifically stated it will not return. The ordeal at Cadmus left an... undesirable taste in its mouth."

"So… it just left? Just like that?" Aqualad asked.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Kid sighed dejectedly, his head falling.

Up in the sky, Rayquaza roared, the sound echoing through the sky. It looked down at the large landmass beneath it. It had no plans of joining the League as a lapdog. However, it would continue to watch over these humans. It certainly had no home to return to. Until it found a way back to its world, it would watch events unfold. But it didn't really mind.

After all, they were quite amusing.

* * *

 _ **Longest. Chapter. (Probably) Ever. A whopping 30 pages and over 9,000 words without the A/N.**_

 _ **But yeah, this was just a little experiment. I've never done a crossover like this before, so I hope you guys enjoy it! It gets tiring having to pause the video every ten seconds to get the dialogue right, though. XD**_


End file.
